


Loving

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Although hardly a virgin, for the first time ever, Malcolm has love made to him! (11/18/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Don't know what to class this asâ€”I just jotted down the thoughts and images as they came to me. Anyway, its for Kipliâ€”who almost missed "Wishing" because I didn't head it up properly!  


* * *

Stroking, sighing.  
Muted gasps and breathy whispers.  
The rustle of sheets and the squeak of bedsprings.  
Skin meets skin: dark on light, light on dark.

Here and there, the sheen of sweat over sinew and muscle.  
Fingers entwine then separate,  
Going off on a journey of exploration.  
Kneading. Squeezing. Caressing.  
Finding mounds and hollows,  
Moist folds and crevices  
Flesh and bone: dark on light, light on dark.

Moans and whimpers.  
Lazy movements becoming urgent.  
Quickening heartbeats and ragged breaths.  
Kisses deepen: dark on light, light on dark.

Softness turns firm: purposeful, insistent and ardent  
Pleading begins then grows desperate  
"Now, Travis! Oh, please, now!"  
Possessing swiftly but gently,  
Large into small,  
Giving pain and pleasure.  
Dark consumed by light: light impaled on dark.

Suppressed sobbing,  
Erupting into exhortation.  
Faster! Harder! Nothing withheld.  
Unfettered passion: dark and light, light and dark.

For so long: so alone—a cold eternity.  
Hurting: needing, but afraid to feel.  
Then today: unforeseen. Pure love.  
Freely offered, hesitantly accepted.  
Totally holistic: utterly real.  
Fully embracing the man and the body.  
Accepting the whole: dark and light, light and dark.

Stagnant emotion stirred into life.  
Expressed, at last, in explosive release  
"Oh, Travis, I love you! Don't let me go."  
Ecstatic completion: dark and light, light and dark.

Stirring fear of regret and rejection: self-doubt snatching at joy  
So afraid to believe this could be different.  
"Travis...I should go. I'm difficult: bad for you."  
Warm weight, shifting slightly: the dreaded agreement.  
"Shut up, Malcolm! I love you."  
A smile. Strong arms, embracing tighter.  
"And that's ALL of you, Malcolm: light and dark, dark and light."


End file.
